20 Bits of Fluff
by Dead Chick Walking
Summary: 20 different pairings. 20 bits of fluff. And at the end? A SASR fic. Read it. Love it. Review it.
1. Chapter 1

**One Last Time;; Gregor and Luxa**

_One last time. For one last time I met you. One last time, before we were separated forever. You are so beautiful, and I will remember you forever. One last time, we kissed._

-----

Gregor hurried down the stairs toward the laundry room. When he got there, Luxa was waiting for him. She was sitting on the edge of the shaft, one leg in the laundry room, one leg still in the vertical tunnel that led to the Underland. Her long silver hair was loose, in her haste she hadn't even brushed it and it straggled across her face, neck, shoulders, and down her back. Luminous violet orbs stared with impatient interest at an open washing machine. The eyes shifted when she heard his foot steps.

It is impossible to say who moved first. All either of them knew was their first glimpse of the other, a whispered name, and then they were in each other's arms. Gregor clasped Luxa to him as if hoping she would melt into his heart, never to leave.

"I knew you would come," he whispered into her hair, his hand ran through the strands of silver.

"I could not stay away," Luxa murmured, her face was pressed into his neck and her breath tickled at his skin.

Five minutes. Five minutes was all the two had, to see each other one last time. It was Gregor's thirteenth birthday present, and he had been assured that it would not be a regular occurrence. The family was moving to Virginia in a month. And then the Underland would be just another therapy session. Any moment now, his mom would call down and the surreal moment would be lifted. Luxa would go, and he would lock away his memories forever. But for now both of them relished in the euphoria they had.

"I love you." Luxa told him, raising her head so she could stare into his eyes.

"I love you too," he replied sincerely, "and I will never forget you."

And then a voice shattered their perfect cloud, "Gregor!" It was his mother, time was almost up. Thirty seconds.

Luxa withdrew to go back down to Aurora who was waiting by the grate, but Gregor held onto one of her hands. With greater daring than he would have ever managed in normal circumstances, he took her face in one of her hands and kissed her. Luxa stiffened slightly, and then relaxed. Their arms wrapped around each other. Lips parted slightly at first. And they melted together.

Eruptions of new feelings and sensations that were insane in their bliss, and chaotic sparkles of happiness fluttered through their veins. Nothing else existed.

"Gregor!" another cry. And the illusion was broken. Luxa bolted for the grate before Gregor's mother could come down and see her. Gregor raced after her as she vaulted onto Aurora. Gregor watched as the girl he loved disappeared from sight. 'I love you,' he mouthed though he knew she couldn't hear a thing.

But through the silence he thought he could hear a whisper,

"I love you too."

* * *

Aww so sweet no?

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific.

&&..dead chick walking..


	2. Chapter 2

**Regret;; Ares and Aurora**

-----

I never said sorry,  
I never got to apologize  
For those hurtful things,  
I said to him.

I still remember,  
The day we met.  
He was proud, and  
Had a crooked smile.

Still young and innocent,  
I was swept off  
My wings after the  
First word he said.

He was talkative then,  
And when we were alone,  
We shared happy conversation.  
But things change.

He became quiet, guarded,  
He wouldn't talk even  
To me. He was hurt  
And I couldn't help him.

I was angry and I  
Accused him of doing things.  
Terrible, traitorous things  
That he would never do.

I said he used me,  
That he was a traitor.  
I said I hated him,  
Screamed I wanted him to die.

War brought second thoughts,  
Brought regret, and I  
Tried to talk to him. But  
He left before I could.

I promised myself  
That I would tell him,  
When he returned.  
I would tell him I loved him.

But the Warrior returned alone.

* * *

AiA got a poem! Yay!

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific.

&&..dead chick walking..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance Encounter;; Nerissa and Mareth**

-----

Nerissa stormed through the halls toward her room. Well, not really stormed, she was too frail for that. But he ghostly glide was a little more forceful than usual and her mind was roiling with frustration. Why wouldn't they listen to her? They didn't understand. Especially Ripred, normally the girl would allow his comments to slide off of her, but this time was different. She knew what she had seen and he had convinced everyone that it was just another of her fevered nightmares. Stupid rat. Nerissa had angrilly left the meeting and was now walking to her room where she hoped to be blessed with more than five minutes sleep. It was a foolish hope as she never slept soundly or very long, but she hoped anyway. With her anger and her hope both competing for territory in her strained mind, she didn't notice him until they ran into each other,

-----

Mareth was no longer the soldier that he used to be. He was crippled in one leg, though not too terribly bad. His injury was bad enough, however, to keep him from fighting other than a short spar. Despite this he still worked diligently for his people. He trained young soldiers and fliers, he scouted, and he was a military advisor for Queen Luxa. With all of these responsibilities it is no wonder he didn't notice her until they ran into each other.

-----

She was very slender, and the collision with the tall strong man knocked her off of her feet immediately. Nerissa felt her breath leave her as she crumpled to the floor like a wilted flower. Mareth's eyes widened as he saw what had happened, and he immediately knelt down beside the teenage girl in an effort to see if she was alright."I am so sorry." he told her, bringing one arm behind the frail girl to support her back as she sat up. His other hand grasped her own. Nerissa's face turned toward the person who had knocked her off of her feet and she was surprised to see Mareth. And even more surprised to see genuine concern on his face. People weren't concerned with Nerissa normally, she was just a weak, mad, little girl.

"I am fine." she murmured. Mareth shook his head insistently,

"No, you are not. I will escort you to your quarters if you wish." His voice had a militant tone of command to it and the girl knew that even if she didn't wish it she would have an escort. Knowing this, she nodded her head absently.

Mareth helped her to her feet, holding her closely. Nerissa stubbornly pulled out of his grasp and fell immediately. She saved herself by flinging an arm around Mareth's shoulder and he grabbed her waist. Seeing that she couldn't walk by herself, Mareth attempted to hold her up that she could walk. But the excitement of the day had taken its tole on the poor young woman and she was unable to walk even with this help.

A small smile crossed Mareth's face and he swept her up into his arms. Nerissa blushed furiously, both from being carried like a child and from being this close to someone who wasn't family. The man ignored this however and began to walk toward her private quarters.

-----

When the two arrived Nerissa insisted on walking into her room by herself, and Mareth did not argue. He only gave her a warm smile, bowed and began to walk away. Nerissa was still red and she walked into her room unsteadily, using the bed post to support her. She collapsed into the bed, and for the first time in years had a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So...this is an odd pairing. But I think it's cute. 

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific.

&&..dead chick walking..


	4. Chapter 4

**Narcissism;; Ripred...and...just read.**

-----

Have I ever told you how good you look?

No, really, I mean it. _You_ my friend must be the most attactive rat in all of the Underland.

Not to mention, you are perhaps the most intelligent person I have ever met. Actually, there is no 'perhaps' about it. You are. In a world of people blindly following a poem written on a wall, you are the only sanity.

And a damn good fighter is I do say so myself.

You are my anchor. You are my warship. You are my best friend. You are my love.

-----

Ripred grinned at his reflection in the still pond. With a flick of his tail he began to walk back toward his cave. The curse of narcissism, they say. The grey rat smirked once more. Curse? He hadn't noticed anything bad about it.

* * *

don't kill me! It was AiA's idea!! And I'm sorry it's short. It's called a drabble. Get over it.

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific.

&&..dead chick walking..


	5. Chapter 5

**Love and Manipulation;; Twirltongue and Bane.**

-----

We were alone. It was something that happened often with Bane and I. He followed me around on a proverbial leash with that silly little grin on his face. Sometimes I wonder if there is something wrong with him. Other than what his father and I have done of course. He has fallen beneath my spell so easily that there must have been something missing in his mind before I met him. It's like he has never grown up, just a pup in an enourmous body that is missing his mother and has latched onto me for a replacement.

He is staring at me. In the light of the Fire Lands it is easy to see his sparkling white coat, and his ruby red eyes stand out like coals in imagined snow. He stares at me frequently, watches my movements, watches me interact with other gnawers with something akin to jealousy in his eyes. I doubt he knows what jealousy is, his intelligence is so simplified that only very base emotions can be felt and identified. Rage. Hate. Happiness. And perhaps love...

"Twirltongue," he speaks. For all his faults and limits, his voice is something that I have to credit him for. Velvet smooth, it's a low baritone and is appealing to anyone who hears it. It has nothing on my voice of course, but it's something to listen to all the same.

"Yes, dear?" I've always used pet names for him, but now that he is older the sobriquets seem to take on a more intimate meaning. When he was young the names appealed to him because they were familiar and motherly. Now...well, now I cannot answer for what goes on in his twisted little head.

"I love you." When he said it, the statement sounded like a reminder. A kind of 'hey, guess what' instead of the traditional and solemn meaning. I have no doubt in my mind that he was sincere, but the way he said it, it sounded like something he had just thought of. A newly learned word he was proud to exhibit. I will not deny, it was more than just a little bit disconcerting. He was smiling at me, eight inch long fangs looked barely threatening.

What was I supposed to say? "No." I shook my head firmly.

"Are you sure?" He sounded apprehensive as if just now realizing the words he had said, and he was scared of the meaning. Or scared of how I would react.

"No." I repeated. My voice had lost the traditional smooth lilting quality that I adopted. It flared like the flames that spewed from the volcanos around us. Not cruel, but very stern.

"Oh." His bright luminous eyes had lost that sparkle of hope. "Aww.." he made a quiet sound that was a hybrid of a whimper, a moan, and a heart broken sigh. The enourmous white rat curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. As I watched him slowly drift into sleep, I made a decision. It would help me gain unimaginable leverage over the most powerful creature in the Underland. And it would be a living hell. With a sigh, I resigned myself to my fate, walked over, and curled up to sleep next to the Bane of the Underland.

* * *

Again it was AiA. And I'm sooooo uberly sorry I haven't posted. I'll get up the fluff I owe you guys. This is your Saturday fluff. I made it extra long so you could understand the scene in my head. 

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..


	6. Chapter 6

**That's not a Flower;; Hazard and Lizzie.**

-----

"Lizzie!" Hazard cried excitedly, he was clutching something green in his hand. The young Halflander was sitting in the middle of Central Park, having been allowed a visit for his twelfth birthday. Lizzie walked over to her friend with a slight look of exhasperation on her pretty face. He had been calling her name constantly since having come out of the tunnel. To look at the sun, to ask about the odd loud machines, and to remark loudly about the strange people walking around.

"What is it, Haz?" She asked him assuming a patient look.

The young boy flushed hotly and said, "I found a flower, I thought you might like it." He extended the plant that he had clutched in his left hand. His fingers released their death crip on the battered green thing, and he waited for Lizzie to take it.

She took it, and stared at it for the longest time. And then she laughed and shook her head, "That's sweet, but it's not a flower. Come on, I'll show you what Overland flowers look like." The two began walking toward Gregor, who was chaperoning. A strand of ragged crab grass lay forgotten behind them. And I'm certain that if it had the capacity to think, it would have been very insulted. The ugly plant was a flower at heart after all.

* * *

There's your Hazard and Lizzie fluff. Gawsh. Don't ask me about the crab grass, it was a nod toward Douglas Adams and Terry Pratchett. 

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..


	7. Warning PG13

**The Leg is No Excuse;; Mareth and Perdita.**

-----

"When will you announce a binding ceremony?" Luxa asked me curiously. My eyes widened in surprise. Where had that come from? We were in the middle of a corridor and we had previously been talking politics.

"With whom?" I asked curiously. The young queen rolled her eyes at me.

"Perdita, of course." She wore a smug smirk as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shook my head, "No, Perdita would not want to bind with a cripple." I had been through all these reasonings in my head before, "Besides, we are not so far in our relationship for me to suggest such a ceremony."

"You seem to be far in your relationship, from what I've _heard_." Luxa retorted smugly. I felt a hot flush creeping up my face and down to my very fingertips. It was not appropriate for a girl of fifteen to be talking of such things. Let alone a queen.

"I have no notion of what you are referring to." I told her firmly. She only smiled wider and was about to retort when she saw something behind me. I felt a slender hand on the small of my back. A strand of hair brushed my collar bone and a whisper reached my ear,

"You were late."

I turned to face Perdita, and my blush deepened from a pink to a pure scarlet, "I..." I searched for a plausible excuse for both Perdita and Luxa, "I apologize, but my leg has been hurting me and I am afraid I will not be able to spar with you today." From behind me I heard a poorly concealed snort of laughter from Luxa. Perhaps that was not the best thing to say. A fine thin eyebrow arched on Perdita's fair face.

"The leg is no excuse," she informed me. Then she leaned in and whispered into my ear. Her task having been finished she began to stride down the corridor, her scent still lingering in the air. I watched as she walked toward her quarters.

"Please excuse me," I said with a hurried bow to Luxa, and began walking in the direction Perdita went.

"Do not forget to draw the curtains!" Luxa called triumphantly inbetween her fits of giggles. I stopped for long enough to go, '_Luxa,' _in a dissaproving tone of voice, before rushing down the corridor.

-----

Three hours later I lay beneath the sheets of the bed staring at the ceiling. My love was sleeping peacfully with her head rested on my chest. Perhaps Luxa was right. I stroked Perdita's loose flowing hair, letting the strands flow through my scarred fingers. Perhaps I would ask her to bind in marriage with me.

* * *

-gasp- Mareth and Perdita pairing is risque! Don't ask...just know that I was looking at HP fanart and saw a thing with the Malfoys and...just...just no. Ok? No. -carefully unties tongue- Stupid Underlanders having to be all...UGH. Oh, Mareth and Perdita? They did nothing of course...just...um...had a conversation. At least that's what my friend calls it. Too graphic for you? Get over it and go back to Cinderella.

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Sorry;; Ripred and Twitchtip.**

_The Garden of Hespirides. It was once the most beautiful territory that the gnawers posessed. Now, it is completely submerged beneath tons of water. No apples grow. No gnawer pups play. Now it is owned by no one, and is part of the Dead Lands. The garden has been rechristened the Lake of Death, and rightfully so._

_Beneath the still, black waters lie the mangled corpses of my drowned mate and three pups. It is the anniversary of their death today, and my lonliness is like a soul eating monster curled around my heart._

-----

Ripred sat by the shores of the cold black lake. The water lapped gently at his clawd feet, but he took no notice. Today was visiting day, the day when he felt closest to his dead family, and he was absorbed completely in his own thoughts. The day he watched his mate die he promised himself that he would never forget her, that he would always remain faithful, through to his death. Little did he know then, how hard it was to keep such a promise when the heart has a mind of its own.

In the middle of the Dead Lands, everthing was quiet. And it would have been a simple thing for him to have heard her as she snuck up behind him. But he was too wrapped up in his contemplation, too disconnected to notice her untill she was whispering in his ear, "Ripred." There was no question in the female gnawer's voice, she had known he was here since he had come within a five mile radius.

"Twitchtip!" The scarred grey rat jumped violently at the sound of her voice, "What are you doing here?" It was odd to have _her_ standing right behind him as if conjured by his thoughts.

"I live here," she reminded him quietly. The slender female walked closer to Ripred and sat down beside him staring off into the surface of the lake. The two sat there quietly for several long moments until Twitchtip spoke up again, "It's odd isn't it?" Ripred gave her a confused look and she elaborated, "How something so pretty can be so cold and carry so many dark memories."

Ripred gave her a twisted smile that she didn't see. What was odd was the irony of the statement. His dark eyes watched the scent-seer closely, and as he stared at her his loneliness ached all the more. It wasn't something he would ever admit of course, but the feeling was still there: an acheing emptiness in the pit of his heart. "Twitchtip?" The grey rat asked with an attempt at nonchalance which he pulled off surprisingly well. Their eyes met.

"The currents have shifted, it will be cold tonight," he said in a voice that was borderline kind, "my den is warmer, and if you want, I suppose you may sleep there for tonight." Twitchtip smiled a little bit and regarded the older rat with curiosity,

"Where will you sleep?" she asked. Normally she was allowed to sleep in his nest if he was off on business, but never when he was there. It would have been a violation of his self enforced isolation and was much too intimate for either of them, traditionally only family or mates slept in the same den.

"In my nest of course," Ripred scoffed.

Twitchtip looked at him with disbelief but the smell of his sincerity was overwhelming, and she had never known him to lie. So she allowed her smile to widen and replied, "Yes, yes I'd like that very much." Ripred shrugged and began walking away toward his den.

"You won't be sleeping _with_ me of course-"

"I know-"

"You will have your own room-"

"Of course-"

"This is a one time deal-"

"Yes, Ripred-"

"And no one is to know-"

"I understand."

-----

_I walked next to you, my eyes watching your movements. I will readily admit that I am not sure why I feel anything for you, other than the fact that you saved my life. I'm looking forward to tonight, which is odd. Normally nighttime is something I hate, it reminds me that I'm an outcast, that I'm alone. But I know that you will stay up late with me, and we will talk until I drift off to sleep and you will go to your nest. The next day you will deny everything and we will continue the assumption that I cannot smell every slight change of your emotion. That I don't know you love me. Until you decide to tell me. Perhaps it will never happen, but until then I suppose I can survive._

-----

_You walk beside me, your fairly thin, but still shining, fur clinging to your almost skeletal form. It makes me so angry when I think of what they did to you. Thinking that as young as you were you were persecuted for a rare and wonderful gift. The two of us are about to lose sight of the lake...I allow you to take a few steps ahead of me, and I stare at the cold waters. I quiet whisper escapes me, "I'm sorry." Who the apology is for I don't think I will ever know. I meant it for my mate, but Twitchtip deserves it too. And in some deep part of my mind, I was apologizing to myself._

* * *

Ripred and Twitchtip is like the second most asked for pairing. Gawd. Ripred gets ALL the pairings. It's crazzeh. So...I now command you to go, 'Awwwwww...' in the face of my pwnful FGAL! 

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..


	9. Warning Onesided Guyguy

**Stay Away From Her;; Gregor and Howard(?!?!?!).**

-----

Three years passed since the great war, and there was still peace. Gregor's family had moved down to the Underland, Lizzie was studying to become a scientist and Boots was training to be an ambassador. Gregor? Well, right now Gregor and Luxa were doing what teenagers in love did: making out. Fiercely. And then Gregor felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him off of Luxa. Both of the teenager's eyes widened in shock. It had taken them an hour to find this secluded spot and they had still been found. As Gregor turned around his surprise evaporated: it figured Howard would be able to find them. He had like a protective older cousin radar for things like that.

"Go." He commanded Luxa, she looked like she was about to protest, but was cut off by a look. She sighed and gave a small 'good luck' wave to Gregor and bolted. "Never. Kiss. Her. Again." The older boy ordered Gregor, his hand firmly twisted around the Overlander's shirt.

Gregor got angry, "Why can't you leave us alone? We're old enough to make our own decisions!" He yanked himself from Howard's grasp and glared at the Underlander with all his teenage angst might. Which was a lot by the way since he was still having coping issues along with the rest of his family.

"Because...because..." Howard stuttered uncertainly before bursting out, "Because I hate seeing _her_ kiss you. I hate the expression on your face when you see _her_! I hate listening to you telling_ her_ that you love her. Because...because.." He was reduced to stuttering again so he did the only thing he could think of. The taller boy leaned down and planted a swift kiss on Gregor's lips. "Because _I_ love you." And then he shot down the corridor like a battalion of rats was at his heals.

Gregor stared after him, "What...the...fuck?" he whispered. Then three questions shot through his head: One, when had Howard turned hopelessly gay. Two, how was he going to tell Luxa. Three, where could he get some stinger venom so he could burn his lips off.

Gregor had no issue with gay people, but the sheer irony of his girlfriend's cousin being insanely jealous was just weird. Not to mention it was an enourmous violation of his personal bubble.

* * *

Yes. This is a crack pairing slash...thing. 

Erin: Wow...I dated him and turned him gay.  
Gregor: Nope. I turned him gay with muh smexxiness.  
Henry: O.O he's after sexy guys? I gotta get out of here!  
Me: Lol.  
Everyone: -tackles her-  
Erin: That's it...no more Invader Zim slash fics for you!  
Me: Awww...but boy luff is so cute!  
Gregor: For you maybe...  
Me: -sinister voice- GAHR it's coming to a fanfic near you...  
Luxa: I will not allow you to write more of this!  
Erin: OMG...no sequels! Nooo!  
Me: You ish all homophobes!  
Erin: No...but Gregor is supposed to be with Luxa and Howard is straight as a ruler. Plus...I've seen the inside of your head. Fanfic is scary there.  
Me: You didn't read the Underland Chronicles like I did then...I caught some vibes from Howard...  
Everyone: JUST SHUT UP!

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..

p.s. sorry about the Author's Notes being longer than the fic lol. But the little conversation wouldn't get out of my head!

DISCLAIMER: This fic does not represent the personal views of Suzanne Collins nor and not me either. If you have an issue with this, I apologize. (but really is this pairing any worse than Pearlpelt and Twirltongue? EW.) I actually enjoy gay fics, and do them fairly well without the sarcasm and humor, but this was supposed to be funny.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Not Let You;; Solovet and Vikus.**

-----

They will be coming for her soon. Coming for my wife, the love of my life, my best friend. She has changed more than either of us know, but she is still the woman that I married so long ago. I still remember the first time we met. It was an arranged marriage and we met on our wedding night. She was only sixteen years old, I was twenty three. She was nervous, and I was ready for the responsibility and commitment. We married, and that night I comforted her, spoke with her, and we decided that we could make the marriage work. Not even a year later she was summoned to command an army. Throughout the time we spent together I discovered her to be stubborn, brave, proud, and an excellent soldier. The day she left for the front was the first time she told me she loved me.

"Vikus." She's speaking to me, her hand on my shoulder and her breath whispering across my face. I cannot look at her, she has done terrible things. I want to hate her. I truly do, but I cannot. She looks at me, and her face looks heartbroken; the strong warrior I know has abandoned her, and left the shattered shell of someone who is very frightened. "I'm afraid." she whispers to me.

I want to comfort her, but I do not. Deep down inside I want to hold her, and help her, and never let her go. But then my mind reminds me of all the terrible things she has done to her own people. And then the door opens and soldiers march in. There are five of them and she is grabbed. Two soldiers to each of her arms. She looks like she is about to cry for a moment but then she straightens like the proud warrior she is. The soldiers march their former general to the door and she turns one last time.

"I love you."

Not I'm sorry. Not I'll miss you. Just, 'I love you.' I turn my face from her and stare at the ground.

* * *

Aww...it's actually sad! Solovet DOES have a heart!!!

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..

p.s. sorry about the Author's Notes being longer than the fic lol. But the little conversation wouldn't get out of my head!

DISCLAIMER: This fic does not represent the personal views of Suzanne Collins nor and not me either. If you have an issue with this, I apologize. (but really is this pairing any worse than Pearlpelt and Twirltongue? EW.) I actually enjoy gay fics, and do them fairly well without the sarcasm and humor, but this was supposed to be funny.


	11. Chapter 11

**You Do Not Love Me;; Ripred and Lapblood.**

-----

"Are you finished yet?" Ripred asked her snidely.

"Shut up, you cruel hearted bastard!" Lapblood exclaimed as tears rolled through her lush, soft, fur. Ripred raised his eyebrow as he waited for the water works to slow. But they showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Really, Lapblood," he drawled, "you're a big girl, one would think you could handle certain rejection without the histrionics." The female gnawer glared at him from behind her shimmering eyes, and tears continued to stream down her face. The rejection had demolished all her foolish hopes and imaginings as though they had been fallen on by many tons of stone. Cold. Merciless. Unfeeling. Stone.

Ripred stared at the broken hearted female. She thought she was broken hearted, but it was really just a sham. A ploy her mind made in an attempt to get her heart to feel again. But she still lacked the actual feeling, she was merely responding the way her mind told her she should feel. "Lapblood," his voice was quiet and had lost it's scathing tone, "you do not love me."

"I do." she insisted tearfully.

"No, you don't." the scarred rat told her. He walked over to her and allowed his tail to curl over her shoulders comfortingly. "You loved Mange. I am just a replacement. And not a very good one at that. There, that got her to smile. "Think about your children, and think about your mate. Compare those feelings with what you feel for me. I can't compete can I?" Lapblood gave another shuddering sob, but shook her head. She knew he was right, he was always right, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Besides, I'm too old for love." The cocky smirk returned and he began to walk away, she followed him. Once again his eyebrow raised in question.

"What? I can't come with?" Lapblood's tears had dried, and her tone was playful. Not flirtatious, more like a younger sister would tease her brother. The two smiled at one another.

"Well," he gave a mock sigh, "if you _must_."

* * *

Aww...I luuuuuffff it! And you must luff it too or us FGAL fangirls will EAT YOU! Us meaning Me, Lu, Dem, Prophe, and whomever else I can gather. Hmmm maybe I can convince Rojo to help as well. 

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..

p.s. sorry about the Author's Notes being longer than the fic lol. But the little conversation wouldn't get out of my head!

DISCLAIMER: This fic does not represent the personal views of Suzanne Collins nor and not me either. If you have an issue with this, I apologize. (but really is this pairing any worse than Pearlpelt and Twirltongue? EW.) I actually enjoy gay fics, and do them fairly well without the sarcasm and humor, but this was supposed to be funny.


	12. Chapter 12

**My God;; Hamnet and Catherine(OC).**

-----

I'm in Hell. My God, what have I done to be sent to this place? I don't understand, I went to church on Sundays and Wednesdays. I never swore. I never lied, or cheated, or stolen. I don't know how I got here. I was just minding my own business and closing up the store before I left for home. And now I'm down in the middle of Hell. Surprisingly, it's full of life. Even the plants seem to have minds of their own, and that's a bit too much life for me. Then the vines in front of me rustled. Great, a demon should complete this little horror world. But instead of a demon, a silvery blond man clothed in leather stepped out. Wow...If these are the demons then I guess this isn't exactly Hell.

"Greetings, I am he called Hamnet..." the man started talking normally but drifted off as he took in my raven black hair, tanned skin, and lime green eyes. Forget demon, this guy...Hamnet, had the face of an angel.

"I'm Catherine." I told him and extended my hand.

Perhaps Hell isn't so bad if you get to share it with an angel.

* * *

So...ya. Dunno where it came from. I'm running out of ideas...OCs are gonna start showing up I think. 

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..


	13. Warning Slight Incest

**It's Just a Kiss;; Luxa and Henry.**

-----

Luxa was looking for Henry. She was bored, and her older cousin was always one to entertain. She peeked around a building into a secluded alleyway. There was Henry...and some girl. The eleven year old waited patiently for her older cousin to finish what he was doing. And what he was doing was very interesting actually. After a few minutes the girl slipped from Henry's grasp, waved and walked off. Henry shrugged a bit and began walking away, Luxa stepped out from her hiding spot. "Luxa!" He gasped in surprise, then calmed.

"What were you doing?" Luxa asked curiously.

Henry raised a finely chiseled eyebrow, "I was merely kissing her."

"What is it like?" She pressed.

The fifteen year old rolled his eyes and bent slightly, he pressed his lips to hers quickly, "Like that."

Luxa smiled mischievously and shook her head, "That is not what I saw you and her doing."

Henry scowled, he was becoming annoyed with this topic. But Luxa was persistent, her curiousity was building. Why didn't Henry want to show her? Finally the teenage boy bent again and did _exactly_ what he had done to the girl to Luxa. It didn't take nearly as long, and he pulled back after he was sure his cousin had gotten the point.

"That was...odd." Luxa commented, unsure of how to feel.

"Do not let me ever see you do that to any boy! Understand?"

* * *

Aw, WAH. Incest...wtf/e. It's weird...Henry's all making out, then he's a perv, then he's protective. And Luxa's just curious...odd. 

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..


	14. Chapter 14

**Have you ever thought...?;; Ripred and OC.**

-----

He was wrapped around me, tail swept across my haunches, and his paws entangled in my fur. His head rested on my neck. I don't know how he managed to get himself into this perfect position and still be able to look me in the eyes, but it worked for me. A smile crossed his face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him. I halfway expected some smartass comment. He was full of them and he never got tired of shooting them one after another, even to me. It wasn't something I disliked, however, in fact I thought it was charming. Although it got annoying at times.

"You're so beautiful." He replied sincerely. I suppressed an 'awwww.' It was really shocking how quickly the changes came. From cynic to a hopeless romantic. But it worked for me. I adored when he was like this, sweet and sincere and simple. We were quiet for a few perfect minutes. Every minute was perfect with him. Well...almost...

"Ripred?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes narrowed into shrewd slits. Sometimes I thought he was a scent seer as well as a rager, but he just knew me that well to notice any shift in my mood.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about...?" I drifted off uncertainly. I just didn't have the nerve to say it. 'I love you,' came to my lips easy enough but this was a leap off a bottomless cliff.

"How incredibly handsome I am?" He finished my sentence, and I had to smile.

"How brilliant of a fighter?" He continued. Now it was getting old, I knew for sure he could go like this for hours.

"Or perhaps how much I love you?" Damn him. He always managed to slip something like that in right when I was about to get irritated with him. I shook my head a little and replied,

"Have you ever thought about...having pups?" I winced slightly as I finished the sentence, waiting for his reaction. To my surprise he actually smiled.

"Alright," he said with a nod, and then his smile switched to a mischievous grin, "but they all have to be just like me!" The silence that stretched between us seemed to last for hours before I replied,

"No way in hell."

* * *

Ripred and his mate! It's so cute!

Anyway, give me reviews and I'll make fluffy oneshots!!!!

And kind of pairing you can imagine…ANYTHING. Although I prefer no cross-species or threesome slash. It can literally be anything…one sided, angry love, uber fluff, anything. Just be specific. I forgot to mention you can include my fanfic characters if need be.

&&..dead chick walking..


	15. Spoiler Warning

**Belonging-POF Spoiler Warning-;; Howard and OC.**

-----

"Howard, I don't know what I'm going to do, where I'm going to  
live," Ari sighed as they flew back to Regalia for what was probably  
thelast time in her life. Ever since she found out, Ari had been ashamed  
of her wings, and never wanted to fly again.

How in the world could life change so suddenly? A month ago, she was  
happily ignorant, with a few friends and a lot of books to keep her happy. How  
had she been dragged into this war torn world?

Especially after what had happened. Her parents...her parents. It would  
never be the same. And poor Gregor. He was doomed to...well, how do you  
explain a life without the person you love? At least Luxa didnâ€™t know, and  
never would again. She was probably the luckiest of them all.

And Howard. He was so strong, yet so trusting and kind. It broke her  
heart to think she'd never see him again.

"What do you mean; you do not know where to live?" Howard asked  
softly, with surprise in his voice, "You will always have a place here."  
Nike curved in a graceful arc, landing softly on the ground. They weren't  
in Regalia, but near the river. They swung off Nike, and, as if she knew, the bat  
flew a good distance away.

"But who would want me, after we found out about my parents?" she  
whispered, "Who here would trust me?"

Howard took her by the shoulders. "You know that that is not true. It  
is not our fault when our family betrays us. Remember Henry?"  
She had never known Henry, but had heard the story of his treachery. It  
had appalled her.

"But that's different-"

"Not as different as you might think. Our city honors you; you  
helped to save us." Howard told her, steering her to a place where they might  
sit. Ari opened one of her wings.

"But what about these? They're a mark of my parents and-"

"They're beautiful, and a part of you. Don't be ashamed." With a  
single finger, he stroked her wings, marveling at their downy softness.  
Ari looked up at him, he looked at her, and for a moment, their hearts were  
one.

"I love you," Howard told her softly, and her heart melted. "More  
than anything else here."

Without waiting for her reply, he leaned in and kissed her. It was soft,  
full of love and compassion. She moved closer and kissed back, feeling  
nothing but love.

She finally belonged.

* * *

Thanks to Xaphania I have a freebie fic. And you guys are either going to have to request fluff from my characters or we're gonna have to shorten this to 20 Bits of Fluff.

&&..dead chick walking..


	16. Chapter 16

**Where are the others?;; Heronian and Cartesian.**

-----

"We must fight," He told his companion, "the gnawers cannot use the lands of the Fount. There is some alterior motive I am certain." Heronian nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it seems suspicious, but come. The meeting shall decide." With this the nibblers sped up. There would be a quick meeting with the other two leaders of the Fount Nibblers to decide whether to fight or flee. It was secret in the deepest part of the nibbler colony while everyone was attempting to gather up their families.

Cartesian smiled at his friend. Friend. He much would have prefered the term mate, but it was a doubtful thing. Heronian was young and brisk and the most intelligent nibbler he had ever met, and she was certainly not ready to be tethered by being someones mate. That just wasn't something high on her priorities. They turned a few more corners. Perhaps he should tell her, especially if they were going to be fighting soon, it would be good for her to know how he felt. "Heron..." he began, but she lifted a paw to shush him. They both slowed to a stop. Everything was quiet. Too quiet for a paniced nibbler civilization.

Heronion hesitantly crept around the last corner and gasped out, "Cart,"

"Yes?" he asked walking up behind her, his fur standing on end.

"Where are the others?"

And then his vision was flooded with blood.

* * *

The much awaited Cart/Heron pairing. I'm sorry this isn't very good, but I just had a screaming match with my step mum and I have tons of homework. Get off my back.

And you guys are either going to have to request fluff from my characters or we're gonna have to shorten this to 20 Bits of Fluff.

&&..dead chick walking..


	17. Chapter 17

**Death;; Temp and Tick.**

-----

We agreed before.

To save her.

She was important.

Our princess.

Yes, she came first.

I know this.

But the shock was there.

That you jumped.

Wings extended.

Into gnawer fangs.

Your scream unheard.

By the others.

The Warmbloods.

They know not.

The inside of our kind.

The feeling.

Still there is disbelief.

That you are gone.

Dead.

Not coming back.

I still remember.

The fight.

They chased.

We ran.

Princess on my back.

You behind.

Growls and snarls.

They gain.

You stay behind.

You fly.

I reach the end.

Princess safe.

I am safe.

You will die.

I knew then.

The bridge falls.

Water consumes all.

And death is real.

You are gone.

Gone.

Screams.

Tears.

Death.

* * *

So yeah, I dunno where it came from. I just well...you know w/e. That was all sentence fragments lol. Again, I'm sorry this isn't very good, but I just had a screaming match with my step mum and I have tons of homework. Get off my back. 

And you guys are either going to have to request fluff from my characters or we're gonna have to shorten this to 20 Bits of Fluff.

&&..dead chick walking..


	18. Attention

**Well, I've decided that it is impossible to make 24 seperate canon pairings. So this has been shortened. What's going to happen is this: I will release 3 more drabble things, And Erin/Howard, a Henry/OC, and a Gregor/Stellovet. Then, on Valentine's Day, I'll put out my SASR FGAL fic. Sorry to dissapoint,**

&&..dead chick walking..


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes:** Oh mi gawd, I had two uber fantastical ideas while eating my matzoh ball soup. So goodbye Erin and Howard, and goodbye Gregor and Stellovet:  
Gregor: -looks at Stellovet- Awwww...  
Luxa: WHAT?!  
Anyway, so I'm UBER surprised no one asked for this. The next one is waaaay unexpected. But it is more rat luff.

* * *

**He's So Perfect For You;; Goldshard and Snare.**

-----

Goldshard was surrounded by a crowd of giggling gnawer females, two of which were her elder sisters. The normally independant female would have been annoyed with all the attention had this been a regular day. But this was any day but regular. It was her second birthday, and it was the day her father had finally concented to her suitor. She was going to have a mate! It was the best day of her life!

"I'm soooo proud, Goldie!" shrilled a neighbor. Her friend Ebony was grinning at her in amusement. The crowd around her offered their blessings, tips, and random bits of useless information. Many of the single females ran their claws through her lustrous golden pelt, as if hoping her luck would somehow rub off on them. Not likely.

"He's so perfect for you," on of her sisters remarked, "he's a famous general, they say he's a tactical master mind, and-"

Her other older sibling interrupted excitedly, "And he's drop dead gorgeous!" The collection of females giggled and agreed, and Goldshard just smiled, basking in the attention of her friends. One of the females near the cave entrance let out a short squeak of excitement,

"He's coming!" Those two words scattered the gnawers like a bright light in the midst of crawlers. Goldshard couldn't keep the smile off of her face as the handsome male walked into her cave. He seemed happy too, Snare's eyes glittered triumphantly.

"Come, love," he said affectionately and caressed her shoulder lightly. Goldshard followed him eagerly, as he walked toward his cave. And that's where things went so utterly wrong.

The slender golden female darted into the cave excitedly, she looked around a bit and then turned to face her mate. She was confronted by the cold unfeeling black eyes of Snare. Immediately she knew there was something wrong. "Let's get some things straight, right from the start..." Snare told her, and her vision was filled with blood.

Just before everything went black...Goldshard heard a whisper by her ear..."I _own,_ you..my love," and then a mocking laugh.

* * *

-explodes- I HATE him soooo much! So um ya, leave reviews...but not of pairings you want. that's closed.

&&..dead chick walking..


	20. Warning, bad pick up lines

**Author's Notes:** I lied. No rat luff on this one. It is the only play format, and basically the only all out humor.

* * *

**Henry's Too Sexy...;; Henry and Random Girls.**

-----

[We find our young hero (??) in Regalia with some time to kill. He's been in a slump for a while and decided he needs a new girlfriend. Unfortunately his lines are NOT good.

Henry: -walks up to a girl and leans next to her- Hey baby you're so fine you make me stutter, wha-wha-what's your name? -sexy smile-

Girl: -'wtf' look- Excuse me?

Henry: -rolls his eyes- Look, girl, your hot, I'm hot...let's makeout.

Girl: -slap-

Henry: -grabs face- OW!

Girl: Go away please.

Henry: -stumbles off-

[A few minutes later Henry sees another attractive young woman obviously flirting with a young man. He approaches

Henry: Hey baby... drop that zero and get with the hero in other words... you better come with me. -wink-

Girl: Umm...-glances at other guy-

Guy: No way. -punches Henry hard in the face-

Henry: -spazzes- Noooo not the pretty face! -runs-

[Unfortunately none of his attempts work.

What sort of person are you looking? Wait- don't tell me: medium height, violet eyes, very sexy... -slap-

Is that the sun coming up... or is that just you lighting up my world? -slap-

Hey, your name is sexy, right? -slap-

I have never had a dream come true until the day that I met you. -slap-

Hey I -slap-

Um..-slap-

[Finally he loses hope

Henry: -sigh- Damn what is up with all these Underland girls? -has a brilliant idea- Hmmmm...

[A little while later in Central Park

Henry: I'll have better luck here...-glances at two girls sitting on a bench- Two for one special...

Maev: -on the bench talking- I mean...I know he's insane, but he's cute right?

Lulu: -laugh- I've heard it all before, but I still say Stri is better for-

Henry: -cutting in- Umm -he realizes he has no more liens left- Um, you have really beautiful...uh...eyes, yea. You are pretty. What I mean is... You have a nice forehead. -totally messing up- Do you believe in-when I walk by... -mutters to himself- Oh Man, shit, STUPID STUPID STUPID!

Maev and Lulu: -glance at each other-

Maev: Hi. I'm Maevlyn, and this is Lulu...and you're Henry right?

Henry: -raises eyebrow- Yeah how did you -is glomped-

Maev and Lulu: ZOMG HENRY!!!!!

[And that is the story of how Henry made it...even without good pick up lines.

* * *

Oh ya, I went there...-triple snap- This chappie dedicated to Lulu, whom I hope did well at her performance.

&&..dead chick walking..


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes:** This one was really fun to write. Not exactly FGAL (the only angsting is Twitchtip) but definitely a bit of rat luff.

* * *

**Help Me Out;; Twitchtip and (guess).**

-----

There are many stages of grief. Disbelief, anger, depression, and so on and so forth., until you reach acceptance. Of course, just because you accepted something didn't mean you liked it. Twitchtip had officially reached the 'well this sucks' stage of grief.

"I hate my life," she remarked to no one in particular, as she gazed at her surroundings with a sneer of distaste. The female had been trapped in the pit for about a week now. The gnawing crippling hunger pains had become a normal thing, and she was resigned to the painful fate of having her teeth pierce her brain cavity. Lovely, isn't it? "Who's that?!" Twitchtip exclaimed suddenly when her still sharp ears picked up a scratching sound above her.

"You can't smell me?" was the reply. The voice was low, velvety, and definitely amused.

"No, actually," Twitchtip spat angrily. She was sick of everyone, this gnawer was probably part of Twirltongue's group, "the serpents robbed me of that pleasure." She said the word 'pleasure' like a violent curse word.

"Oh…" Apparently the owner of the voice hadn't thought the conversation through more than this, "I wish it was light."

This comment puzzled Twitchtip, what did he want light for? "Yeah, me too. But why do you want light?"

There was silence, and then a sheepish, "Because you sound really pretty."

It then occurred to her that this gnawer was very young, much younger than herself, and probably just a little foolish. But, she could use it to her advantage. Trying to make her voice as sweet as possible she replied, "Well, I'm certain that if you helped me out of this pit, you could see what I look like."

There was silence, like the other was mulling it over, "I suppose…but…" and then a voice drifted through the air, Twitchtip couldn't tell what it said, but it startled her newfound 'friend' who said, "I have to go. I'll see you later."

A scowl crossed Twitchtip's face, "Damn."

-----

"Twitchtip!" A shrill whisper woke her from the first good sleep she had had in a long time. Ooooh that voice was going to pay. "Twitchtip, hurry."

The small gnawer looked up, and clicked waiting for her echolocation to tell her where the other gnawer was. Her eyes widened, damn he was big. And the startling part? He was right next to her. "Wha?" was all she could manage.

"I'm getting you out," her friend told her with a grin.

-----

The two ran, the larger gnawer at a slow jog so that the sprinting Twitchtip could keep up. After a little while they could see a river up ahead. It was filled with small glowing jellyfish-like animals. In the eerie green glow Twitchtip's dark eyes rose to see who had saved her from the torments of the pit.

Her eyes widened in absolute shock.

* * *

So, who is it? Um...if you don't know...you're dumb. Like...just wow. I mean...this is ME you're talking(reading?) to. You should know. I just thought this was so cute. Oh, and this is also another way that Twitchtip could have escaped... 

&&..dead chick walking..


	22. SASR It's a LoveHate Thing

**Author's Notes:** Here's the SASR I promised you. I've had this planned for months, and had it written at one point but it got deleted. -whimper- what a horrible day that was.

**It's a Love Hate Thing;; Slicer and Striker.**

-----

Slicer was not happy. As second in command of a band of rebels stationed in the Labyrinth, Slicer wasn't a generally cheerful person. Truthfully, she was bad tempered, violent, unforgiving, and almost never said a sentence without swearing. Taking all this into consideration, it is safely assumed that General Slicer was rarely in a good enough mood to be termed 'happy.' To clarify things: Slicer was absolutely livid.

"You idiot! He is useless now!" Slicer raged at the initiate who appeared close to tears. The general was standing in a cave that was being used to hold the human scout they had captured. Behind her were two of the Elite Guard. They shadowed her on Grimglare's orders; for her own protection, he had told her, but they both knew what they were truly there for. In front of her was the initiate in charge of guarding the prisoner. "What were you thinking?"

"I-I…" the poor rat stuttered helplessly, "Commander Softshred…I didn't want…" Slicer held up a paw to stop his frantic ramblings.

"Stop. I get it," Slicer glared at the cowering gnawer, "you decided to let Softshred have what she wanted so she wouldn't decide to use _you_ as a living voodoo doll. What you forgot was that you would have to deal with me."

The human spy was crouched in a pool of his own blood. He was still alive, rocking back and forth and babbling unintelligibly. Occasionally he would let out a high pitched giggle or screech. Slicer's eyes rolled over the multiple gouges and cuts that were a testament to Softshred's obsessive attention to detail. For some unknown reason the man's eyelids were missing. The Underlander had obviously been driven mad by the sadistic rat's 'games.' Staring at the gruesome monument to Softshred's insanity, Slicer could almost empathize with the initiate's wish to stay on her good side. Almost.

The initiate muttered something as he stared at the ground. "Get out of my sight," Slicer spat furiously. She couldn't deal with this fool any longer, "You two follow him. Make certain he doesn't desert." she ordered the two guards. They protested weakly, but, after a flash of her chilling emerald eyes, trailed after the initiate. Slicer stood staring at the mad human scout for several moments before a voice stirred her from her thoughts.

"Having some problems, Sli?" The black gnawer jumped at the unexpected sound, and turned to see her friend standing behind her.

At the sight of Striker a small smile crept unconsciously across her face. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed his company immensely, and she lightened visibly when he smiled back at her. "Softshred got hold of one of our prisoners," Slicer said gesturing toward the babbling human in the corner.

Striker raised an eyebrow as he regarded the man. He knew Softshred was insane, very obviously so, but something of this magnitude was just a little creepy. "Sucks to be him," he observed caustically, "want me to take care of it?" Slicer's smile widened at the offer,

"Please do."

The russet gnawer smirked and walked over to the human. At the sight of him the spy screamed; Striker winced at the pitch he reached. A flick of his claws later, the human's remaining blood poured from his slit throat. "Striker!" the slender ebony gnawer exclaimed with reproachful surprise. Striker gave her and innocent look, and Slicer managed to laugh.

-----

A few minutes later they were walking down a tunnel toward Slicer's personal den. When the two gnawers reached an intersection Slicer stopped and turned to her friend. "You really need to start listening to me more." Striker shrugged and replied,

"It's more fun when I don't actually."

Slicer's eyes narrowed, "I'm your general."

Striker laughed, "So sue me, I'm unconventional."

"How about I just smack you around until you decide to obey me? Hm?"

Striker's eyes rolled, "Maybe later."

Emerald eyes narrowed into slits as a growl came from her throat. Striker looked unimpressed, further incensing the black female. A smirk from her friend extinguished the last strand of her patience, and Slicer leapt at him, claws extended.

Striker was caught off guard by Slicer's sudden attack, he brought his claws up just in time. He snarled and retaliated by lashing his tail at the smaller gnawer. Slicer was swept backward, but kept her balance easily and threw herself at him once more. For several minutes the tunnels were filled with the sounds of snarls and thrashing gnawers as the two rebels clawed, bit, and struck at each other.

-----

Slicer withdrew breathing heavily, there were several trivial bruises and minor cuts crossing her body. Striker was in much the same condition. The two formerly fighting gnawers stared each other down…and then Slicer began chuckling. Quietly at first, and then she was laughing. Striker looked offended by her laughter, "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Through her laughter Slicer replied, "I-I really don't know. Your face I guess." Striker raised an eyebrow once more, and Slicer laughed harder.

"That's not very nice you know," he informed her slightly offended.

"I'm not a nice person," Slicer replied as her laughter died down once more.

Striker replied without thinking, "I wouldn't love you if you were." Slicer blinked in disbelief, and an awkward silence stretched between them. Mentally Striker cursed himself, _Shit, shit, shit. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Am I interrupting something?" came a high wraithlike voice. The two turned to see Softshred standing in one of the tunnels of the intersection. "I need to borrow Striker for a sec."

Striker leapt at the chance to leave the uncomfortable situation, forgetting in his haste just who his 'savior' was. "Coming." Slicer watched him leave, very confused…and some other emotion she couldn't identify.

-----

"So…" Softshred said as she and Striker walked alongside each other, "how'd it go?" Striker looked up, confusion written on his preoccupied face.

"How'd what go?" he asked her.

"You know…" she replied with a gesture, "with Slicer…and the whole, love, um…thing." Striker looked at her, horrified by her words. Softshred looked at him with almost as much confusion as he regarded her. Reading his expression she swore softly, "Damn. I need to start getting my timing better. But you did tell her you loved her right?"

Striker nodded, "Why? And how do you know?"

Softshred smiled, dodging his last question she replied, "Well, she was supposed to…never mind. It isn't important." The two continued walking down the tunnel as Striker attempted to sort out his roiling thoughts. Softshred hummed softly under her breath.

"Wait…what was she going to do?"

* * *

This is my longest (chapter wise) fic, and it has the most reviews. I want to get to 100 cause that would pwn soooo much. So um...ya.

Striker: I belong to Lulu! And no one else! -glares at DCW)  
Me: What?  
Striker: You made me tell!  
Me: Ya well...it was funny.  
Softshred: Yep. I liked that one...it had ME in it!  
Slicer: This is just bizarre...  
Me: Welcome to the world of Fanfic, m'dear.  
Slicer: Ima cut you soooo bad...  
Me: Anyway, this is in memoria of Mouse, who was my pwnful little black rat who was FROZEN alive because of someone's IDIOCY. She was the real life Slicer...and she was going to have Bane's babies...  
Striker: WHAT?!!? -stares at Slicer-  
Me: Ok...well we thought she was going to anyway. But this is for you my little baby, RIP Mouse. Oh and Lulu, my bestestestestestest online friend.

&&..dead chick walking..

EDIT: oops...posted the wrong chapter. It's all good now.


	23. Redone

**Have you ever thought...?;; Ripred and OC.**

-----

He was wrapped around me, tail swept across my haunches, and his paws entangled in my fur. His head rested on my neck. I don't know how he managed to get himself into this perfect position and still be able to look me in the eyes, but it worked for me. A smile crossed his face, and his dark eyes absorbed gazed at me with an odd mixture of affection and possessiveness. I smiled back at him, whispering quietly, "I love you."

"I know, you should," was the smug reply. I laughed softly. I wasn't offended at all, he had told me more than once how much I meaned to him, so his little sarcastic comments were tolerated.He was full of them and he never got tired of shooting them one after another, even to me. It wasn't something I disliked, however, in fact I thought it was charming. Although it got annoying at times.

Everything was quiet, the only sound that reached my ears was our joint heartbeat, and his breath that gentlybrushed my neck. "Ripred?" I asked hesitantly. His eyes narrowed into shrewd slits. Sometimes I thought he was a scent seer as well as a rager, but he just knew me that well to notice any shift in my mood.

"Yes?" he prompted me.

"Have you ever thought about...?" I drifted off uncertainly. I just didn't have the nerve to say it. 'I love you,' came to my lips easy enough but this was a leap off a bottomless cliff.

"How awe inspiring I am?" he supplied with a smirk.

"How completely indescribable?" I laughed quietly, but internally I wondered how long he would go one like this. Arrogant son of a...

"How beautiful you are?" Well that one caught me off guard. "Or perhaps how muchI love you? Only every single day..." Hetold sincerely. I suppressed an 'awwww.' It was really shocking how quickly the changes came. From cynic to a hopeless romantic. But it worked for me. I adored when he was like this, sweet and sincere and simple. 

"That too...but I was wondering..." I took a deep breath, and he was very quiet. He didn't press me, just let me go at my own pace. "What about pups?" I winced slightly as I finished the sentence, waiting for his reaction.

An eyebrow raised questioningly, "Really?"

"Yes." I replied quietly, my breath was caught in my throat as he thought it over.

"Only if they're just like me."We both laughed for a few moments. And then silence once more, before he continued, "I'm serious."

"No way in hell."

* * *

Well, I wasn't happy with the first one, this was just a spur of the moment change, and I'm still not happy about it. Oh well...

&&..dead chick walking..


End file.
